


NYAH One-Shots

by 0LemonChild0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LemonChild0/pseuds/0LemonChild0
Summary: One shot stories based off of my fic Not Your Advrage Harem!Please read the first chapter for more context! :)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	NYAH One-Shots

Welcome everyone! Before we start let me start by saying,

**You do not have to read the main fic to understand this.**

Of course the experience would be better if you did! (And I would appreciate it 👉👈) but it's not necessary.

**THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THE STORY IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP!!**

**Here's all the context you'll need for this. ( _Can and will be updated as the story progresses)_**

\- Reader is a trans man that was invited to live Edge's home (a gigantic lodge, the original, Swap, Fell, and Swapfell bros live here)

US! Paps: Stretch

US! Sans: Scout

UF! Paps: Edge

UF! Sans: Red

SF! Paps: Mutt/Rus (Rus is only for close friends)

SF! Sans: Mal

\- Reader and Edge are Best Friends. Reader is close friends with Mal and Scout. Scout and the Reader previously dated.

\- Reader helps with the Machine and is aware of the diffrent AU's (How much he is aware of has not been mentioned yet)

\- Reader is good at fighting (His specific style has not been mentioned yet)

\- Classic Sans hates you. Due to a distant relative of yours (Tina, specific relation has not been mentioned yet.) He believes you are a spy, gaining information on his family and putting them in danger.

\- The Bad Sans's are attempting to recover and redeem themselves from their past deeds (Unclear as to why at the moment)

\- Reader can see Ghost Papyrus and gives him a nickname. (Violet)

\- Reader renames The Cabin Boys (The Bad Sans's + HT! Paps)

HT! Sans, previously Axe: Teddy

HT! Papyrus, previously Crooks: Sugar

Nightmare: Pitch

Dust: Lilac

Killer: Jester

Next, what kind of one-shots this holds.

**Mini Stories**

Stories mentioned/implied in the main story that aren't expanded upon in it.

Some examples being: How Reader and Edge met, Reader's childhood, Scout and Reader's old relationship.

**Holiday Specials**

Senerios or ones shots on diffrent holidays (feel free to request specific holidays) 

**What if**

Diffrent senerios or one-shots that won't or would not happen in the main story, purely for fun!

Ex: What if all the lodge skeletons hated the reader? (Much like The Apprentice) 

What if the harem was reversed? (Reader lives with Cabin guys and the Lodge Skeletons fall for you)

What if Edge and Reader hated eachother?

**How To Request**

**Type** : (mini, holiday, what if) 

**POV** : Your preferred POV (include the character you want to be the focus if this is 1st or 2nd) 

**One-shot or scenarios?** : one-shots are in a story format. Scenarios are in bullet point form.

 **Category** : (Fluff, Angst, Smut etc...)

 **Prompt** : Your request goes here! This must make sense in the context of the story, so no midevil or college AU's! (This would make it a normal One shot book!) Please make it clear as to what you want! Try not too be vauge

 **Extra** : any extra info you think I should know! Not required to be filled out for your request to be valid.

**Blank Request Card**

Type:

POV:

Category:

One-shot or scenarios?:

Prompt:

Extra:

**Key**

These symbols will be the first thing you see on a chapter's title to indicate the category and writing style.

* - Smut

\+ - Fluff

× - Angst

# - Scenarios

^ - One-shot

**Requests** :

How (Y/n) and Edge became friends


End file.
